


Just As Friends

by rogersrabbit



Series: Drabble Collection [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s06e20 The Wolves of War, M/M, Paralysis, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogersrabbit/pseuds/rogersrabbit
Summary: Derek is trapped in his mind.





	Just As Friends

The anuk-ite wearing _her_ face forces him to look up; his body paralyzed.

He’s trapped in his mind.

After everything, going out this way seems so meaningless.

Worse, it means walking away at the beginning.

After years of staying back, he moved in with Stiles this summer; just as friends.

His second day there he made Stiles some coffee as he left for class, the adorable dork kissed him in thanks.

They never discussed it. They didn’t need to. Adding kissing to who they were together felt easy, natural.

He tries to hold out hope; Stiles always finds a way.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Anna Ternheim's _Don't Leave_ and _Just As Friends_.


End file.
